Heaven's Diner
by Sleeping Lust
Summary: Lucifer works in a restaurant with his best friend Satan. What will happen when the owner's son, Jesus (One of the most popular kids in school) starts showing interest towards Lucifer? Find out in this complicated romance between two religious figures.


I hate my job. Constantly flipping burgers and pulling fries in this unruly heat can get annoying. If I wasn't a broke high school student, I would quit. Most of us here in the back are delinquents or the "Out of line" types. I'm one of the "Out of line" people. I never really got into much trouble growing up, but I did hang around some bad groups, so I get bunched up with them often. I used to love my job, but one day, while working at the register, I got a not so happy customer. Her order had been messed up and she was not having it.

…

" _I didn't order a burger with pickles! Are you deaf or something? I specifically said no pickles!" she yammered on._

" _I am sorry ma'am, we'll fix your order as soon as possible."_

" _No. I think I've had enough of this place! Every time I come here, my order is messed up! You guys must hire idiots or something!" she yelled, making sure all of us heard. What is wrong with this woman? We could fix her order in a minute! There's no reason to yell or call nam- My thoughts were disrupted by another person yelling this time._

" _What did you say lady?! If anyone's an idiot, it's you!" Satan yelled, as he made his way to the front of the restaurant. "Oh no…" I thought. This wasn't going to end well._

" _What did you say to me mister?!"_

" _I said you're the idiot! We're here workin' our asses off and you're what? You're here complainin' about a little messed up order of somethin' you probably shouldn't be eating by the looks of you. Go use that energy on a treadmill or somethin' lady!" Satan exclaimed. The whole restaurant was in shock. Everyone's mouth almost seemed to be gaping wide after he had said what he did. There is NO WAY he is getting away with that!_

" _This is outrageous! I would like to speak to your manager right this moment!" Michael is not going to like this._

" _Yes ma'am?" Michael said after coming from the back office. He was a tall and handsome man and his gleaming glasses almost blinded you if you looked for too long._

" _These two employees have absolutely disrespected me in your establishment and I would like a refund for being treated in such a way." Wait a minute?! I didn't do anything!_

" _Wai-" I tried to get out._

" _I am terribly sorry ma'am. Here is your refund and please do know that these two employees will be dealt with," Michael said, as he glared both of us down._

" _Thank you very much." And with that, the lady was gone._

" _What have I told you Satan? How many times are you going to argue with the customers? I hope you know this means another pay cut for you," Michael explained._

" _But she started it!" Satan replied._

" _Maybe so, but here in Heaven's diner, the customer is always right."_

" _That's a load of bullshit and you know it!" Satan folded his arms and looked away in anger. Michael now turned to me. I was especially angry, but rightfully so! I had done literally nothing._

" _Now I would have never expected something like this from you Lucifer. This is your first offense, but I still have to punish you. I won't cut your pay, but you'll be working in the back until I say otherwise. Now, you two go home and try and straighten up a bit, will you?" This isn't happening! I've heard stories about the back… and they aren't pleasant. Eternal Torment is one of the ways I've heard it described. My life is going to be a living Hell…_

…

That's how things usually go. I just so happen to be around someone (Usually Satan) that has done something bad and I get pulled in with them. I'm honestly surprised it didn't happen sooner. Satan isn't an awful person… he just has a really bad temper. He's basically my best friend though, so it's always been this way. Ever since we were kids, I've always been accused of things with him.

"What a lucky bastard?" Satan leaned over and said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jesus. If I was the son of the owner, I'd never work in a shitty place like this or anywhere," he said. Jesus was one of the front workers. He worked the register, cleaned up tables, and sometimes even cleaned the bathrooms, but that was usually our duty. He was also the owner's son. No one could understand why he worked in the first place. His father was plenty wealthy and such an attractive young man surely had more things to do than sit around in a diner all day and work his ass off. He had crazy amounts of friends in school and definitely had too many chicks to count lusting over him. What was he doing in this shitty place? Everyone was obviously jealous. Including me. Handsome face, long brunette hair that came to his shoulders, a nice tight build that wasn't too muscular, and his deep brown eyes that seemed to pierce you when he looked your way. If almost on cue, Jesus just so happened to look toward the window in the door I was looking through. I quickly looked away in haste and went on with preparing the food.

"Yeah, he is pretty lucky isn't he?" I said.

"Hell yeah he is," Satan replied. Other than for the money, Satan shouldn't have anything to be jealous of. He had a very defined muscular build, short crimson hair, and a face and eyes that would make any girl melt. It's just that his personality is a bit toxic. He tends to scare people away. After that, we worked in silence until our shifts were finally over. I'm definitely going to need a shower when I get home. I walked through the door and felt the blast of cool air hit me. This was probably my favorite part of the day (Other than flopping into bed). The day outside was slowly fading and I felt almost excited for the cool air on the walk home.

"Man. I can't wait to get home!" Satan yelled as we walked out of the diner.

"Me too. I feel like such a slob being soaked in sweat like this."

"I can't believe you have tomorrow off. I wish I got more days off. Michael works me like a slave," he said.

"If you didn't constantly get in trouble, he would ease up on you."

"But how am I supposed to not get mad when someone calls me an idiot!"

"Sometimes you just have to ignore people, Satan."

"Well, that's just not how things work for me."

We continued our idle conversation until we had to go our separate ways because we lived on opposite sides of the town. I made my way home and took a long steamy shower. I felt every one of my muscles relax and slowly ease up. It was hard not to almost fall asleep standing there. I dried off and looked at myself in the mirror. Why couldn't I be like Jesus? I'm sure no girl would ever like my messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. My body isn't even muscular or defined. Just flat. I stared myself down a couple of times. I look so feminine. I don't like it. I threw on some boxers and a shirt, and then threw my self onto the bed. Finally, I can sleep in AND lay around all day tomorrow! With that in mind, I drifted off to sleep and played in my dreams until late morning.


End file.
